


Love is not sickness

by yterock



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is kind of dumb, Catra is brazilian, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Therapy, idk what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yterock/pseuds/yterock
Summary: 2:14, Adora: WHat the fork just happened????2:14,Glimmer: wait, what?2:14,Bow: What happened? Are you hurt?2:14, Adora: God herself just greeted me, and i almost died on the spot.2:14, Glimmer: gay panic, got it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Love is not sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fanfic that I write. It's not very long, but i hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if you actually like it. Could you give me kudos? I would appreciate it :D

I like to think everything is a story, with a start and an end. Sometimes more than one. How we know that or how we define when is over or not. These are questions that I still don’t know how to respond. For now, I will just take a guess, and say that this story. My story. Started at two p.m. in a room with some lofi playing on the background. The cold spread through my body, and left goosebumps all the way to my neck. It didn’t matter how many times I crossed through that door, I still got nervous when I was about to face my therapist. Don’t get me wrong, she is really sweet and caring. But I am scared to confront my problems, and what I really am in the inside.

— Hi, ms. Wind. — The woman in front of me, became somewhat of a shelter. Someone who would not judge me, and help me with honesty. Letting my guard down, and actually opening with someone, was not easy. But now I feel so much better, and I am thankful for everything she have done for me. Although I know, I still have a long way up ahead.

— Hello, Adora. — Ms. Wind greeted, checked her watch and smiled — You are early, again. forty minutes, precisely. You beat your own record.

— Yeah, I guess — I rubbed the back of neck awkwardly, ashamed of my actions.— Once you said you didn’t have any other sessions before mine, so I thought I could get here...earlier? I am sorry, is that a problem?

— You don’t have to apologize, Adora. — Ms. Wind gave me a reassuring smile, while she offered me a cup of tea, and sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

— But I am afraid we cannot begin earlier today. Someone is coming for a session... Well, I hope so — She checked her watch one more time. — Because they are 15 minutes late.

The woman finished her tea, and walked until the end of the corridor. — You can sit there, or come back later. I will be on the officer in case you need me. Oh, there are some cookies on the jar near you, if you want. — She gave me a last glance, and exit the room.

I stayed there for a while. Watching the ceiling and observing all its details. A paint of clouds and the sunset. Something about it intrigued me. Maybe it was the harmony of the colors, or just how relaxing it was to look at it. Finally, when I was about to go out. A shadow appeared. With all her grace, a girl entered the room. Wearing a black jacket with ripped jeans, and a wine-color shirt underneath. She seemed like the kind of person who either could break you in a few seconds, or was so much broken, that have become sharped as shard of glass. 

The girl became aware of my presence, and scanned my face looking for something. When she finally found it, she just gave a little smirk and said in a whisper. 

— Hey, Adora.

Before I could process what just happened, Ms. Wind open the door of her officer and greeted the brunette.

— Oh, good. You are here. Catarina Gomes, right? — The therapist confirmed, while she wrote something on her clipboard.

— Yeah, its me. — The girl who made me speechless said in an uninterested tone, before entering the other room with the elder woman.

As soon I regained my ability to think, I took my phone out and texted to the first group chat.

2:14, Adora: WHat the fork just happened????

2:14,Glimmer: wait, what?

2:14,Bow: What happened? Are you hurt?

2:14, Adora: God herself just greeted me, and i almost died on the spot.

2:14, Glimmer: gay panic, got it. 

2:15, Bow: TELL ME EVERYTHING

2:15, Adora: But something is strange, I felt like I knew her from 

somewhere...

2:15, Glimmer: Wow, lesbians do fall in love fast. @Bow, you owe me 10 bucks.

2:15,Bow: I what?

2:15, Adora: Focus, guys!! This is serious.

2:15, Adora: She knew my name, and she remind me of someone.

2:15, Glimmer: maybe its meant to be ;)

2:15, Bow: Alright, how she looks like? Maybe we know her too.

2:15, Adora: GLIMMER

2:15, Adora: and she has long curly brown hair, and her eyes were different, blue and yellow.

2:15, Glimmer: first things first, I was not the one who started a conversation saying i met God herself.

And second, I never met anyone like this before.

2:15, Bow: Neither. Do you know her name?

2:15, Adora: Catarina Goes, i think?

2:16, Bow: I can’t find her on instagram. Are you sure that’s her name?

2:16,Glimmer: are you sure she exists?

2:16, Bow: What did she say to you?

2:15, Adora: She just said “hey, adora” but

2:16, Bow: But?

2:16,Glimmer: but, what?

2:16, Bow: Adora?

2:16,Glimmer: tha's it, she's broken

2:16, Adora: Hold on a sec.

Everything made sense now. That phrase, these eyes, that husky voice, how could I not remember it? They all felt like a story now, something that was over. Someone that was over. The difference between myths and the real life, is that myths has no after and life has no real end, until you are under the dirty. Right now, I feeel nostalgic, like when you found an old treasure chest filled with memories and childish laughs. My mouth felt dry, while I smiled to my screen and searched for the name of an old story.

— Hey, catra.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bonus: 

2:17, Adora: *Link to Castra's profile*

2:18, Adora: I found her

2:18, Adora: We used to be friends when we were kids, but some things happened and we lost contact...

2:18,Glimmer: wait, her? 

2:18,Glimmer: She is like a model, how could u

2:18,Glimmer: HOW COULD YOU FORGET HER?

2:18,Glimmer: aDORA i-

2:18,Glimmer: Bow, tell her.

2:18, Bow: Adora, darling. I know you are not the smartest person, but I had faith in you.

2:18, Bow: *Audio record*> I thought that we were helping you. We made so much progress I thought we were being supportive, where did we go wrong? *sobs*.

2:18,Glimmer: @Adora, YOU MADE OUR BOW CRY, aRe you happy?

2:18, Adora: I don’t even know why I am friends with you two

**Adora left the group**


End file.
